Ghost Love
by Lita21
Summary: She had everything. But she felt empty still. He was cursed, with no one to see or hear him. But then, Destiny brought them together. AU DeiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn´t belong to me, nor the song after wich this chapter is named.

A/N: I think I´m getting dangerously obssesed with this couple. But I just can´t help it. I´m going to warn you all now: This is an AU story, that came out of my almost asleep mind...and I decided to write it. The characters will be a little OOC, but is part of the plot. .

Chapter 1

_Underneath this smile_

Sakura woke up to a chilly friday morning, feeling tired and sleepy. In other words, with energy for nothing. She could certainly spend the whole day in her warm, comfy bed. Unfortunately, she had classes to attend.

And she, Haruno Sakura, was not a girl... no, young women, recognized for being late, nor evade her responsabilities. With a helpless groan, she took some strands of her pink hair out of her face and fought her way to the bathroom, where she took a quick shawer.

After twenty minutes, in wich clothes and make-up were included, she made her way out of her apartment ( with a spectacular view to the sea, a big bathtub, and five bedrooms, by the way), towards university. It was only four blocks away ( even in that she was lucky), so she always went walking. Today was no exception, and considering she still had more then half and hour on her side ( the wonders of organizing your time), she decided to eat something in the universty´s casino (She hated cooking. In fact, she was really considering to hire someone to do that for her. She had the money to do so after all).

While Sakura walked through a park, she started pondering about about her situation. It was her third year in the career she always wanted, she had a place to live in, enough money for her entire lifetime, and she knew a lot of people. But she didn´t feel happy. And she _should_ feel happy.

Sakura had everything. But...she felt empty. And she couldn´t ignore it any longer.

Sakura was so caught up in her thougths, she didn´t notice the young men in front of her. So, the inevitable happened. She bumped right against him. Thankfully, it wasnt hard enough for her to fall.

-I´m sorry, I wasn´t looking- Sakura said, while she looked up to the person she bumped with.

He was a young men, not much older then her, with relatively long, blond hair, part of wich hide his left eye. His right one however, was clearly visible, and Sakura came in contact with a blue stare. He had pale skin, in striking contrast with his outfit. _A vision in black_.

Sakura found strange the overly surprised expression on his face. It was as if no one had ever talked to him before.

-Mister, are you alright?- she asked, since she didn´t like the ackward silence that follow after her apology.

When he dind´t answer, she decided that the men was definitely weird, and she really had to be somewhere else.

-Excuse me- she said, and with a polite but fake smile, she continued her way.

And deep blue eyes never left her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five hours, three classes, two extra-large cups of coffe, and a hellish headache, Sakura was doing what students often called a fucking-life-ruining-project with one of her friends.

-This is so boring- Ino, her blond, party maker friend said. It was the fifth time she said the same thing. Not that Sakura was counting.

-Nobody force you to do this- an irritated Sakuar said. She was done with Ino´s whines. The girl was great to be around with, but she complained to much.

-But, still, why couldn´t we...-

-You now what, I´m done. I had a bad day and I´m not going to stick around to hear your blabbering. Call me when your done-Sakura said, and with that she pick up her stuff , and ignoring the calls from her friend, she made her way home.

In the way there she bought some food ( _she was __**so **__not going to cook), _and finally reached her destinationSakura waited for the elevator to open, got in it, and pushed the third floor button. She reached for her keys while waiting, and as soon as the elevator opened, she was already in front of a door with the number 34 on it.

Sakura was about to open the door to her house when the elevator open up again to reveal...

-_That´s the men I bumped with this morning... I have never saw him in this building before. Oh, well.._- Sakura thought, looking at him through the corner of her green eyes.

Deciding that it wasn´t her business, she proceed to enter when a voice call out to her.

-Wait!-

She turned to find the "weird blond" walking towards her.

-You are the men of this morning- she said

-Yes- he answered, stoping a few feet away from her.

-I never saw you around before-

-I don´t live here-

-Then what do you want?- she asked, suddenly afraid. She had to fight the urge the voice screaming in her head, telling her to step into her house right now.

The young men, sensing her fear, said

-I dind´t mean to scare you. But I need to talk to you-

-Who are you?-

-I´m Deidara-

-I didn´t ask for your name-

-That´s all I´m allowed to say-

In oe fast movement, Sakura was inside her house, and she would have succeded in closing the door if the men hadn´t appear in front of it so fast that it scared the hell out of her, and left her motionless.

-I need your help- Deidara said as if he was talking with a long life friend.

When Sakura didn´t reply, and just stared at him ( she was to scared to do anything else), he continued.

-You are the only person who notices my existence-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That´s it! first chapter! Yeah! Well, I know that there may be some verb mistakes, but I´ll improve.

Irregular english verbs are not my thing...

Like it? Hate it?... Your opinion helps me improve...

In a completely different thing, the name of this chapter is also the name of a song by Hilary Duff. And the name of this story is named after the song "Ghost Love Score" by Nightwish.


	2. Found

A/N: Special thanks to **Naraku's Phoenix**, **TheDevilsAngel93**, **blue-baka-ranger**,** Crimson.Kaze**, **AkatsukiDreamer **and **JudgeGooby**!!!!!

for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!

Chapter 2

_Found_

There was a dangerous silence hanging in the air, increasing the tension, before Sakura broke in an almost hysterical (because there was no way in hell she could ever be in such an uncontroled state), laugther, which was soon replaced by a dead serious expression when the man in front of her didn´t even flinch at her reaction. In fact, there was something akin to resignation in his eyes.

-Sakura dear, what are you doing?- the voice of her neighbor, Miss Lahey, interrupted the glaring match, and Sakura looked to her left to find the pettite figure of the women in front of her apartment door, and looking curiously at her.

-Nothing-she said, giving a somewhat forced smile, very aware of the presence right in front of her, who was currently ignoring her.

-Are you shure? I mean, you where standing there, looking at nothing, you got me worried-

-Looking...at nothing?- repeated Sakura, looking by the corner of her eye to Deidara, and inmediately turning her attention back to her neighbor , who was starting to take her keys out of her purse.

-Yes. Is there a reason you are spacing out like that, dear?- asked Miss Lahey in a teasing tone, while she looked at her with a mischiveous glint in her eyes.

Sakura blushed in understanding of the women´s insinuation, and quickly made her way towards her, stoping a few feet away,

- I assure you,there is no reason at all-

The women chuckled, amused by Sakura´s reaction.

-If you say so, dear-

-Thanks for your concern, Miss Lahey-

-You welcome, Sakura- finished the women, giving Sakura one last smile and entering her home.

With her distraction gone, she turned around to say something to Deidara... when she realized that there was no one there.

_What the fuck!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura absently took a bite from her dinner, her mind still replaying the events of the day. She was confused... and afraid. Seriously,ahe had never seen him in her life,it had been just a more-then-brief encounter in the park, and suddenly he was in her place, and not only that, but saying some crap about needing help and being invisible or something! The men came out of nowhere and then he already knew where she lived? How fucked up was that! What was he? A stalker!

She still couldn't figure out how Miss Lahey didn´t see him though, and the way he... vanished. Weird. Maybe they were family, and they plan it together for...

Silently berating herself for her stupid thoughts, Sakura finished her dinner.

After a quick cleaning and a shower, and under the warm covers of her bed, the darkness came over her, and she went into a deep, dreamless sleep.

She never noticed the deep sea eyes watching her, nor the soft voice whispering in her ear,

_I finally found you, Love_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away, in a dark, unknown place, a cloaked figure was contemplating the sky. Behind it, shadows took the form of a human being.

-What is it?-

-He found her, Sir. They already made the first contact-

Moments passed with no other word, until the cloaked figure retorted.

-Then you must prevent the second one. Don´t you?-

-Yes, sir-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha was in his king sized bed, in the fancy room of his penthouse, doing one of the things he liked best. Smoking after sex. He find the activity relaxing after such an energy sucking activity. The fact that it was prohibited was of no relevance to him.He was the owner of the building, he could do whatever he wanted in it.

He looked to his right, and caught his reflection in the big, golden framed mirror in the wall. Suddenly, his image moved, as if the mirror glass had acquired knew, liquid characteristics. This went on for a couple of seconds, before it returned to normal again.

Sasuke frowned, and he looked to his other side at the women sleeping next to him.

-Leave- he said, seeing through the act.

Without a word, the women put on her clothes, grabbed her purse and left. She was his favorite and she already knew the routine.

After making shure he was alone, Sasuke turned to the mirror again.

-Do you have news?-

The mirror make the same thing again, and from it a snake like silver creature started to get out.

-Yes-the creature hissed

-And?- Sasuke asked

-She saw him..- The loud noise of broken glass interrupted the explanation. The wonderful lamp of the bedside furniture was now thousands of shattered, useless pieces on the floor.

-WHAT?- Sasuke shouted, enraged.

-She saw him- The snake repeated, unperturbed. This type of behaviour was common from his master after all- And_ they _are aware of it to.

-Really?-

-What are you going to do?-

- I guess we are going to pay a visit to my dear ex-girlfriend- Sasuke replied, and a wicked, cruel smile distorted his face.

The snake hissed in agreement...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! A lot of knew people get in the story from now on. Guess it won´t be that easy for our couple after all!!... o.O

Sakura really has no idea in what her life is gonna get in. (wicked laugh)

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews!

Keep the feedback!


End file.
